The Companion
by jrub910
Summary: An ordinary boy finds a unusual book, and his life is changed forever. Follow our hero as he tries to save the world from darkness. Some drug references, and other thematic materials are rating reason


_**Hey all, so now that summers here I can write for joy instead of for school! Here's a kingdom hearts fic that I've been sitting on for a few years. I own nothing of kingdom hearts or Disney, I own my OC's, this might get a little AU/OU, but well see how it goes! Look for my other fics to be updated soon!**_

"8 am is never a fun time to have a class." Our protagonist muttered to himself as he walked to class. He's a tall man with flaming red hair. University classes bite. The walk to school because you know that there is going to be nowhere to park. He had already missed three classes this semester and if he was late one more time his grade would get docked a plus or minus. My professor was a stickler for attendance. He was looking through my Spotify trying to find something to make this train wreck of a theory class bearable when he ran into someone.

"Ouch." he said stumbling backwards looking up to apologize to the man.

"This world has been connected. Tied to the darkness." He said not turning around to look at him.

"What?" I said looking at the guy in a dark hoodie.

"Hey Jacob! Wait up!"

The boy named Jacob turned around and saw his friend Will running up to greet him.

"Hey did you see which way the guy in the hoodie just went?" Jacob asked.

"What guy in a hoodie? Are you still drunk from last night?" Will asked.

Jacob paused and looked at Will. "I mean I'm not hungover so it's a definite possibility." He said jokingly. "You're the one who got crossfaded last night."

"Minor details." Will said as we made our way onto campus. "Hey catch you after Theory!"

Alright, see ya later!" Jacob said shaking my head as he walked off to Biology. Turning his head he saw the same guy in a hoodie staring at him. He raised his hand and a dark portal opened up. Shadows appeared.

"Will!" Jacob yelled running towards him. Suddenly he hit a wall. "Wait, a wall?" He touched the barrier again. Then he noticed something freakier. Will had stopped moving.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn." Jacob said looking around. The shadows were coming closer.

"Well, if this is how I die." Jacob thought to himself shutting his eyes in fear.

Nothing came. Jacob opened his eyes and saw a bright light rocket off into the sky as the shadows dissolved into nothingness. Where the bright light was a book. Jacob walked over to the book and picked it up.

"The Companion." He muttered to himself as he opened the book that look older than time itself. The book was a fiery red book with golden flowery writing embossed on the front cover. He opened the book and the pages seemed to glow in a language that was not readable to his eyes.

"Jacob!" Will said running back over to him. Jacob turned his head as the book started to glow.

Jacob looked up and saw that a black sphere of darkness opening up in the sky.

"Will!" Jacob yelled and reached out his hand.

Little did they both know that this would be the last night they would share the same stars for a while.

Will got sucked up into the air and disappeared in the black void in the sky.

Jacob turned and saw the book glow intensely. Something that looked akin to a map appeared out the book. The map glowed and Jacob was sucked into the book and the book vanished. Shadows appeared where there book was as well as the man with the black hoodie.

"Find the Keyhole. Do not concern yourself with the boy for now." The shadows disappeared. Thirty minutes later the world was destroyed.

 **In another world…**

"Another star has vanished. This cannot continue to happen. We need Jacob."

"He doesn't know who he is."

"It's time to reveal to him who he really is. This is the last stronghold of light. Go to Traverse Town. It's time to strike back and tip the scales back into our favor."

 **Meanwhile…**

"Pongo boy 15 puppies!" A man danced around with a Dalmatian. The man had successfully revived a puppy that had thought to be dead. What he didn't realize as his wife, nanny, and dog were celebrating was that their stormy evening was about to become more turbulent.

Suddenly they heard a crash. "What in the hell could that be?" Roger said walking over to the window. Outside he saw a boy lying in the garden.

"There's a boy in our flower beds!" Roger exclaimed as he ran outside to carry him in.

"What?" His wife Anita said confused holding the puppy that Roger had nursed back to life.

"He was just laying in our flower bed! And there was a trail that led to where he was landing."

As Roger finished his sentence and putting the boy on the couch, the front door flew open to reveal a woman with one plait of hair black as coal, and one white as snow.

"Who's that sorry wretch on your couch Anita Darling?" The woman sniffed snottily as she smoked a cigarette that left a foul stench in the room.

"Well Cruella." Anita said but was cut off.

"Look at the puppies!" Cruella exclaimed as she walked over to Nanny. As she lifted the cloth that was covering the puppy she said "How marvelous, how wonderful, how perfectly uggghhh! Oh the devil take it they're mongrels. No spots, no spots at all!"

As Nanny was about to retort the boy started stirring on the couch.

"Look Anita he's waking up!" Roger said as he and Pongo had walked over to the couch where they had laid him.

"Hello there are you alright?" Roger asked as the boy stirred. Cruella looked over and scoffed at the scene that was playing out.

"Uhhhh my head." Jacob said as he blinked his eyes open and promptly shut them again.

A loud bark from Pongo woke Jacob up.

"Where am I?" Jacob asked looking around. "This isn't my home."

"You're in London. Found you in our flower beds." Roger said. "Have you been drinking?"

"What? No I haven't." Jacob said "London? Are you sure?"

"Yes, quite sure dear." Anita said with a warm smile as Big Ben chimed ten. "My name is Anita, and this is my husband Roger, and this is Nanny, will you go fetch this young man some water? I can take the puppy from you."

"Certainly Mum." Nanny said with a smile. Turning to shoot a dirty look at Cruella, she headed into the kitchen to get some water.

"I don't know how I got here. Or where my phone is? Or that book." Jacob said as Nanny handed him a cup of water.

Cruella turned at the mention of the book.

"I got it in the kitchen son." Roger said. "It was right next to you in the flower beds! Oddest thing was that it didn't have a scratch on it. You on the other hand look like you could use a shower. Go on upstairs and take a shower and we'll talk after you get out of the shower."

"Alright." Jacob said eying Cruella with suspicion. "Let me go take this back into the kitchen."

"Oh no need Dearie." Cruella said getting up quicker than anyone could believe. "I need to go discuss puppy prices with Anita."

"There are puppies?" Jacob said with a light in his eyes. "Can I see them?"

"After you shower." Roger said eying Cruella. "And the puppies are NOT for sale!"

As Roger and Cruella started to argue over the puppies, Jacob walked into the kitchen where Anita and Nanny were talking about the puppies. They stopped when they noticed Jacob walking in.

"Hello dear did you finish your water?" Anita asked.

"Yes ma'am, thank you for that." Jacob said. "Have you seen a red book? Also Roger wants me to go shower but I don't have any other clothes with me."

"I'll go find you something to wear dear." Nanny said with a smile on her face. "And here is your book. It's very beautiful."

"Thanks." Jacob said with a smile. Just as he was about to walk upstairs Cruella, Roger, and Pongo all burst into the room. None of them looked happy.

"Anita Darling tell your fool of a husband that you can't possibly afford to feed all these puppies and yourselves."

"I'm quite sure you have no idea of their financial situation." Jacob said glaring at Cruella.

"Who do you think." Cruella began but stopped short when she saw the book in Jacob's arms.

"That's quite enough out of you." Roger said. "We are not selling the puppies. N n n not not one. And th th th that's that's final."

"Fine. Keep the little beasts for all I care. Do what you like with them. Drown them! I warn you Anita we're through! I'll get even! You'll be sorry! You you fools! YOU IDIOTS!" Cruella screamed and slammed the door so hard the glass broke.

Pongo started barking ferociously at the door while Anita hugged her husband and proclaimed him as a hero.

Unbeknownst to our hero and the Radcliffs, Cruella was scheming and planning on how to steal not only the puppies but The Companion as well.


End file.
